


Illumination

by yiankutku



Series: Star of Lucis Publishing, llc [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 20!Prompto, 30!Noctis, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lingerie, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiankutku/pseuds/yiankutku
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - LingerieNoctis hates meetings, Prompto gets really bored when he's home alone. Therefore, the only answer is to terrorize Noctis with dirty photos while he's stuck in a meeting.





	Illumination

These meetings had a way of dragging. Ignis was always a little too thorough, and Luna had a way of filling out an agenda to the absolute max. They were nightmares, really, but as long as the focus was on some pie chart or another that Noctis absolutely didn't care about he'd be able to linger a little longer on his phone.

The first message from Prompto had popped up about 15 minutes ago, a quick text asking if he could borrow one of Noctis' jackets. An easy enough request to grant— he directed him to one that had ended up running a little narrow to his tastes, thought nothing of it. Refocused his attention on whatever it was Luna's assistant was going on about. Maybe "focused" wasn't exactly the right word. Maybe he should start sending Prompto to meetings for him. Maybe he should get a second assistant and send them to meetings for Prompto. His phone buzzed again, Prompto was sending a photo. Maybe he wasn't sure he had the right jacket? Noctis flicked the message open. He was glad for the distraction, but honestly. Prompto had a tendency towards needy sometimes.

> _[14:52] Real silk? So fancy ;)_

Ah. He'd found exactly what he wanted after all. The photo showed Prompto's back, the jacket just slipping off of his shoulder, his legs tucked underneath. Hints of red and black lace peeked out from underneath the gray of Noctis' coat— thigh high stockings being tugged up by a garter, a high collar wrapped tightly around his long, pale neck.

Noct contemplated not responding, but he was honest enough with himself to admit he wanted to take that bait.

> _[14:54] Wrong coat._  
>  _[14:55] Want me to take it off?_  
>  _[14:57] Doesn’t match the outfit_  
>  _[15:00] Don’t think so? :(_

Another photo came through. He’d slid the jacket down further for this shot. It pooled around his hips, leaving the bare expanse of his back exposed.

Noctis was still lingering over the lines of Prompto’s shoulder blades when the photo scrolled up, replaced by Prompto leaned in towards the camera. He was dressed in a lace bodysuit, the barest peek of his nipples visible through the fabric. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Who scheduled meetings at 2:30? Who let 2:30 meetings run long?

“Noctis?” Shit. He’d completely lost track of the topic. “This client really is fond of you, maybe if you met with him personally we could get him on contract for another catalog?” Right, the jewelry guy with the accent. He hated that guy.

“Yeah, sure.” Ghiranze? What a stupid name. “See when he’s available for lunch,” He’d rather die. “My assistant can take care of my schedule.” Noct offered up his best motivated-for-success smile. Good enough. “Mind if I step outside for a phone call?” He held up his phone for effect, slipping into his best-practiced apologetic face. Ignis would never buy it. “Sorry.” A casual salute down the table as he excused himself and he was finally free.

Two more photos had arrived in the meantime, plus a short video of Prompto on his knees, hooking his thumbs underneath the straps of his garter belt to snap them against the pale skin of his ass.

> _[15:12] Look at that, meeting canceled_  
>  _Want an early birthday present?_  
>  _Second drawer, black box_  
>  _[15:16] P sure you aren't supposed to get yourself presents for my bday dude_

Noctis switched away from Prompto's message, typed out a quick excuse to Ignis. Some anonymous something-or-another that was absolutely urgent. They could finish up the meeting without him, right? Right. See him tomorrow.

> _[15:20] Happy birthday  
>  Don't I get a thank you?_

Noct lingered in the parking garage for a moment, waiting for his answer. Finally another photo appeared— Prompto laid back against the pillow, stockinged feet slipped into a pair of strappy black heels and his cock straining against the front of his thong.

> _[15:24] How's the fit?_  
>  _[15:25] You always buy things too big_  
>  _[15:26] You complaining?_  
>  _[15:27] Never said that :)_  
>  _Thank you for the present <3_

Goddamned tease. Noctis was pretty sure he was creating a monster, or maybe Prompto had always been this kind of brat. Either way, he knew how to get underneath Noctis' skin.

Finally, the answer he was waiting for arrived in another video. Prompto was rolled over onto his side, legs pressed together as he tugged the back of his thong to the side. His chest heaved as he pressed a fingertip against his entrance, circling his touch against it before pushing inside. The camera's microphone barely picked up the gasp of breath. Noctis leaned back in the driver's seat, biting his lip in the anticipation as Prompto pulled his hand away to reach out of frame. It reappeared in a moment, clasping to the heavy metal plug Noctis had given him. His hand trembled a bit. But in a firm motion he slid it inside, back arching as it settled into place. He relaxed again, a tremor running visibly down his legs as he ran his fingers over the base of the plug. The video ended.

> _[15:31] Good. Now wait for me just like that._

—

Noctis never hated highway traffic quite as much as he did that day ever again.

—

> _[16:09] Get the door for me?_

Maybe the last tease was a little unfair, but there was some electric thrill of fantasy that ran down Noctis’ spine when he imagined the scene— Prompto nervous and shy barely cracking the door open, blush running down his face to blotch across his shoulders, with those pale blue eyes cast nervously towards the ground. The mental image alone had Noctis hard for half the commute, so it seemed worth the indulgence.

He could hear the tap of Prompto’s footsteps approaching the door, his dick giving a hard pulse in his pants as he remembered the shoes. The Prompto of his imagination shifted to include them. So delicious. He heard the dead bolt turn, and the door just barely peeked open.

The real sight did not disappoint. Prompto shifted his weight uncomfortably, wobbling a bit on the heels. He twisted his body behind the door where it pulled open, not at all the bold exhibitionist of his photos once Noctis was solid and real in front of him. Noct tapped his foot in faux impatience. “Are you going to open the door or not?” He held out his hand and beckoned for Prompto to take it. It was adorable, the demure way Prompto placed his hand onto Noctis’ palm. He let Noctis pull him out from his hiding spot behind the door, pressing in for an uncertain little hug instead. Noctis laughed and pressed a kiss down onto Prompto’s forehead. “You’re fucking beautiful, you know that?” Prompto buried his face against Noct’s chest in response, the visible tips of his ears burning bright red.

“Noct, come inside?” The words were muffled into his shirt, but Prompto managed to recover from his embarrassment as he let the question linger, smiling up at Noctis as he slid his hands down Noct’s arm to tug gently at his hand.

“Okay, okay,” he let Prompto lead him in with a little laugh, kicking the door closed behind them. Good enough. The blonde pulled him into their bedroom, shyly kicking the shoes off once they arrived at the bed with a quick whisper of apology. With the loss of height he ended up standing on his toes to undo Noctis’ tie, leaving it loose over Noct’s shoulders. His clever fingers pulled the top few buttons of Noct’s shirt free as well before he stepped back, looking pleased with his work.

“I’m glad you’re home early,” Prompto eased himself down onto the bed, laying his weight onto his hip. “I was starting to get lonely without you.” Noctis lets his eyes run over the curves of Prompto’s body. The boy worked hard to maintain it, after all, and it was something worth being proud of. Here on his bed, wrapped in lace and ready for the taking, Noctis couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride that it was almost something he could claim as his.

“Show me?” His words fell somewhere between a question and an order, Noctis wasn’t exactly sure which way he’d meant it himself, honestly. The important thing was that Prompto knew immediately what he meant, rolling over just enough to let Noctis press his hand into his ass. Noct rubbed his thumb along the base of the plug still firmly seated in place, shifting it just enough to coax a needy moan out of Prompto. “Good boy,” he tugged a little at the toy, relishing in the resistance and the reaction. "Now come on. Get me a glass of wine, so I can relax." He snapped one of Prompto's garters as he stood back up straight, laughing a little at the purely offended expression being shot in his direction over Prompto's shoulder.

Prompto padded behind Noctis slowly. It was hard to be completely pissed off; Noctis usually managed to turn these games around to his favor, after all. There was always a little push and pull to it but, ultimately, Noctis was nothing more than an overgrown cat that loved toying with its prey. That only became more apparent when they reached the living room and the older man planted himself in a fully self-congratulatory position directly into the center of the couch. "Anything else I can get for you, sir?" Pretty sure that the non-committal grunt was the closest thing he'd be getting to an answer, Prompto meandered his way slowly into the kitchen. He'd at least deny Noctis the satisfaction of seeing him too desperate. "Is the wine you had with dinner alright, or did you have something else in mind?"

There was always something in the way Prompto called him "sir" that walked a fine line before tipping into eroticism. The reverence in it was a little too sincere sometimes, and that had a habit of going straight to Noctis' dick. "Open a new one, we're celebrating your birthday, right?" He leaned back, appreciating the view as Prompto leaned over to find a bottle of wine before stretching back up again for a glass. He caught Noctis' stare once, looking away quickly enough to pretend he hadn't noticed, but always, always, his propensity for blushing gave him away. Adorable. He made quick work of opening the bottle before carrying it back towards Noctis, the glass dangling casually from his fingers.

He moved slowly and deliberately this time, setting down the bottle before sliding in to sit next to Noctis and pressing in close until their thighs were pressed together. He took his time bending over the set the glass down, leaning low across Noct's lap just barely avoiding brushing his hand across the just-apparent bulge there. He rested his hand on Noctis' leg, though, a little too far to the inside to really be useful for balancing himself. Just right to leverage himself up to press a light kiss onto Noct's cheek. His beard was a little scratchy today. It was nice. He hummed an aimless little song as he poured the wine, drumming his fingers against Noct's thigh as he picked up the glass to offer it over.

Noct accepted the offering with a smile, and let his attention linger of the wine for a moment so he could just see Prompto in his peripheral vision. The acts the boy would put on were always so different than the moments where he thought no one was watching. There was a slump to his shoulders, like he was trying to collapse into himself, his fingertips digging into his thighs to steady himself. An uncomfortable little shift in his weight. It was adorable, and a little sad. Noctis let his free arm fall over Prompto's shoulders, pulling him closer as he swigged a mouthful of wine, hoping the gesture was enough to reassure the boy out of that vulnerability. "Well?" Noctis balanced his glass on the arm of the couch, and patted his lap, "Come here, huh?"

"You're gross." Everything in Prompto's voice and expression dripped fondness, though, as he scrambled to reseat himself across Noctis' lap, propping himself up on his knees as he straddled the older man. The position placed them almost uncomfortably close together, although Noctis wasn't about to protest his easy access to the expanse of Prompto's chest left exposed by his lingerie. "Comfortable?" Prompto teased as Noctis pushed the lace aside to mouth at his nipples. Noct's hands smoothed their way down Prompto's sides, coming to rest at his hips where Noctis quickly occupied himself by toying with the tied sides of Prompto's underwear. Not doing anything about them quite yet, but certainly considering the idea.

"Enjoying your present?" Noctis' wide smile ran somewhere between amused and dazed, a natural side effect of his easy-going disposition. He tugged the bows loose, leaving the ties barely looped together across Prompto's hips. Prompto shuddered a little at the touch, steadying himself with his arms over Noct's shoulders.

"Not exactly comfortable, but maybe you could give me a hand next time?" Prompto's voice was was a little strained, but he did his best to flirt back. He hooked his hands over Noctis' to guide him into pulling the last of the knots open, leaving the flimsy lace thong hanging loosely over his half-hard cock. Doing his best to act aloof of Noct's reaction (he'd remember to close his mouth soon, once he loosened his grip on Prompto's hips), he reached over for the wine glass and took his own long drink. It tasted nice, but Prompto was becoming more and more fond of wine lately, the more he got to taste it on Noct's tongue when they'd kiss.

“You even old enough to drink?” Ties taken care of Noct turned his attention to unhooking his stockings from his garter belt, easily pulling the front clasps free before tucking his hands underneath Prompto’s thighs to lift him up slightly onto his knees. He made quick work of the underwear as soon as he could tug them free, before following his own lingering touches down the soft skin of Prompto’s thighs until he found the second set of clasps. His task with the garters done he let his hands wander up to Prompto’s ass, kneading into the soft flesh with a pleased hum.

“Close enough.” Prompto leaned back, easing the glass onto the table before he focused back on Noct, slipping the abandoned tie off his shoulders and slowly working through the rest of his shirt buttons.

Noctis relaxed back against the couch, content to let Prompto have his way. The boy had his shirt open quickly, and set to work immediately sucking small bruises into Noct’s skin. He was always careful to keep them underneath Noctis’ shirt, as though there was anyone left to keep the secret from. Noct kept his grip on Prompto’s hips fall, cherishing the little whine of protest at the lost point of contact. Or maybe Prompto just didn’t trust those hands, either one was a completely fair point. He hugged them around Prompto’s waist, practically lifting the boy up completely to twist around and lay him down on the couch.

He looked practically debauched already. Hair clinging to his sweaty forehead, his dick already leaking against his stomach, knees half bent in the air keeping everything exposed to Noctis’ hungry gaze. “Sir?” His voice moved towards awe, just breath passing his kiss-bruised lips. Noct took his time with his own pants, using the moment to try to still the pounding in his chest before he risked giving in to himself completely. It wasn’t fair, how every part of himself urged him to destroy this boy utterly. He deserved so much better than that.

Prompto practically sang as Noctis finally kicked off his boxers, finally revealed a heavy erection that proved he’d been enjoying their game just as much. Prompto licked his lips as Noctis smeared his palm across the head of his dick and slowly pumped himself in a few heavy strokes. “Prompto—” His voice was lower, “You’re so beautiful.”

Nodding probably wasn’t exactly the answer he’d give in an ideal situation, but Prompto couldn’t piece together words and sounds anymore. Noctis’ hands were on the backs of his thighs now, fingers slipping underneath his stockings. A hand was cupping his cheek, wiping a tear away as the pressure of that plug inside him tugged free. Prompto gasped at the sensation of the stretch and the sudden emptiness that was suddenly replaced by a terrible void of want.

“Are you okay?” Noctis was always so gentle. Prompto closed his eyes, he didn’t need to see Noctis to know the exact angle of his concerned frown. The way his eyes would widen, and the tremble in his hands. There was always so much doubt, and Prompto would do anything to dispel it like night before the dawn because he loved him, he did, and there was nothing he could do that wasn’t perfect—

“Please, sir,” Somewhere in his blind groping Prompto managed to clasp his hands in Noct’s, squeezing reassurance into them, _I love you I love you_ — “Please?” Their lips pressed together, both moaning into the other’s mouth as Noctis worked two fingers past Prompto’s entrance. It was a little much so soon, but Prompto relaxed against the burn as Noct wiggled his fingers free again, testing the stretch before pushing slowly in again.

“Wait here?” Prompto nodded slowly as Noctis pulled away from him, hand slipping free from between his legs. Noct kicked their discarded clothes out of the way as he disappeared to the bedroom, and returned within moments. “Good thing you left everything out.”

What a stupid time to tease. Prompto scooted up the couch and aimed a weak kick at Noct’s leg, “Gotta so you can find things in this mess.”

“Mm.” Noct hummed and laughed, settling back in between Prompto’s legs, “Sorry you’re learning all my bad habits.” He tossed a torn condom wrapper towards the table, hissing a little at the cold lube as he slid it on.

Newly slick with lube, Noctis’ fingers slipped in easily. Prompto held his breath, accepting the preparations in a still silence. It was always a strange sensation, numbness and dull pleasure that made his legs weak. Noct slipped away again and Prompto pressed his own fingers in to fill his absence. It was hard to move them much, he didn’t understand how Noct was able to scissor his fingers apart at all, how his body would manage to take in any of the thick cock hanging in front of him.

“Ready?”

Prompto snapped back to attention. He’d been staring again, just jerking himself off with his hand half buried in his ass like Noct wasn’t there, ready to fuck him. It was easy to fall into that haze. Everything about this already felt like a day dream. “Yeah,” he stretched his arms over his head, did his best to show he was giving his body over to Noctis in that moment, “I’m ready.”

Noctis loved kissing Prompto when he fucked him. If love could be tangible thing, Noct would swear it was that first gasp that he could pull out of Prompto’s lungs and into his own when he first pushed in, the perfect sound of pleasure there to reassure him this wasn’t pain and he wasn’t wrong. The press of Prompto's hips as he pushed back against Noctis' shallow thrusts was all the encouragement he needed to ignore those doubts and lose himself entirely in the pleasure offered to him. Perfect. Perfect. He let himself sink in to Prompto completely, slowly, slowly, until he felt the boy's legs cross around his waist.

Noctis held himself there for a moment, taking in every tremble and gasp. Prompto steadied himself with an arm around Noct's shoulder before reaching his free hand between the two of them to gently stroke himself. "Noct?" The tremble to Prompto's voice made it sound so small as he spoke, "I love you. I love you." He practically sobbed, muting the sound into the kisses he scattered across Noctis' skin, anywhere he could reach. He shook when he came, just moments later. He hadn't expected to last long, not after the hours of their back-and-forth teasing, but it still took him a little by surprise how easily it burst from him. He pulled Noctis in closer, letting his mess press between them so he could whisper his words of worship into the man's ear and feel himself go weightless in those arms.

Noctis was more then happy to oblige, all but lifting Prompto off the bed as his hips pressed impossibly close against Prompto's ass. The hard clench of his orgasm was crushingly tight, just bordering on unpleasant and threatening to strangle off his erection. Somewhere between the whimpers, the rough lace underneath his fingertips and the gentle nibbled kisses at his ear lobe it was easy to give in to his own need to take. Prompto collapsed back, briefly spent, his legs falling open again. Noctis set a gentle rhythm between them. He kept his motion deep, slow and testing, pulling his pleasure instead from the weak reactions Prompto's body managed. Every fluttering clench threatened to be the one that pulled him under. ( _Part of him regretted the condom, he'd love to pour himself into this boy, fill every part of him, mark him._ )

His hips jerked forward, Prompto's stuttering to meet him and interrupting the steady rhythm he'd set. It was enough to break the trance. Noctis laid Prompto back down, arranged them both carefully. Prompto whined as Noctis shifted backwards, keeping them barely connected. Noctis laughed, breathy and exhausted as the boy wriggled down, seeking more but misjudging the angle.

"Noctis!" his back arched as he shouted his protest at Noct slipping free entirely. A full body writhe made a delicious picture. Prompto's hand shot down, tugging at his balls just to replace the lost sensation with anything else.

"Alright, calm down," Noct leaned down, lightly kissing the tip of Prompto's nose. "Roll over onto your side."

The boy's grumbling was as endearing as his compliance. He twisted around, slowly, showing off the lithe lines of his body. Noctis resisted touching, just taking in the view for himself. The scatter of freckles down Prompto's thighs, the perfect curve of his ass. Noctis finally relented, ran his hands across every inch of Prompto's skin he could just to feel the shivers and goosebumps left behind in his wake. He slid off the stockings, worked open the clasps of the lingerie until he had free access to the pale expanse of Prompto's back. Prompto shifted, letting Noctis peel the fabric off his sweaty skin, his pink cock already stirring again.

Noct ran his fingers through the tangle of blonde curls, his palm teasing over the soft flesh and he curled against Prompto's newly nude form. He lined up again, took his time pressing back inside. Prompto gasped, almost winced, earning a comforting kiss pressed to the back of his neck, "Still okay?" Noctis' voice was quiet, he gathered one of Prompto's hands into his own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Prompto struggled a moment, trying to form words against the impossible. Through all the sensations tearing through his body he couldn't even begin to piece them into words. He trembled as he pressed a kiss to the back of Noctis' hand, their fingers still clinging together. He pushed his hips back, muffling his moan against Noct's skin, until they were flush together and the every feeling and thought he had left found themselves replaced by that dizzying sense of fullness.

He hadn't even realized he'd bit down until Noctis tugged his hand away to splay his fingers across Prompto's belly, holding him in place. The older man was sucking at his neck, covering in in little bruises and gentle kisses in between the panting breaths and near-silent murmurs of how good Prompto was, how _perfect_ he felt, and how _close_ Noctis was, _so close, so good, I love you—_

The sharp intake of breath, and the sudden tension in the arms wrapped around him were such a clear signs that Noctis had reached his climax. Prompto hadn't expected it already, but Noctis was gripping his hip now, pressing in as deep as possible with a low groan. He let Noct rock gently against him until he'd ridden through the orgasm, felt the last shudder of release leave Noctis' body to travel up his own spine. His toes curled as Noctis finally slid free.

Prompto rolled over immediately, buried his face in the crook of Noct's shoulder, and clasping his arms around the man's neck. Was he crying? He might be crying. Something about causing Noctis to feel anything just created too much of some nameless emotion, it always overflowed. Somewhere in all this bliss he'd lost his ability to hold it in. He peppered kisses everywhere he could reach, pressing his face against hot skin until finally their lips met and Noctis was there, grounding Prompto again, bringing him back.

"Noct?" There was a rasp to Prompto's voice. Noctis smiled so sweetly in response, just waiting for Prompto to continue his question. Prompto blushed, averted his eyes, bit his lip. Pieced all the parts together before looking back to Noctis with his most-practiced pleading eyes, "If this was my early present, you better really impress me for my real birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Look, CEO Luna buy Prompto these things, and put upon CFO Ignis wants absolutely nothing to do with the rest of the executive team.


End file.
